Good Girl Gone Bad
by Nebelwerfer42
Summary: Tired of waiting for Mr. Right Marie goes looking for a night with Mr. Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Big thank you to my beta.

* * *

It is as if a hurricane swept through here, one centered on Remy's bedroom. The destruction seems widespread and not limited to material things like her favorite flower vase currently lying next to the coffee table. Or the trail of discarded clothing ending at the couch she and Remy picked out together. In the dim light, she can make out Remy's usual clothing and other more feminine articles that she knows are not her own.

Remy had been a breath of fresh air for Marie. Just recently she had begun to consider this bedroom to be hers as well, even started to move some of her own things over. In the two years since her separation from Bobby, Remy was the only man to seriously pursue her, even before she gained a semblance of control over her skin.

He was handsome, charming, flirtatious and relentless in his pursuit. Candy, flowers, poems, everything her younger self once imagined in a romance, he did with expertise. Of course, she'd heard the rumors, and many of her friends warned her of him. Yet there was something irresistible in having a man wanted by so many, chasing after her.

So she let herself get caught, an obvious lapse in judgment in hindsight. Deep down she knew he couldn't give her what she really wanted, something that she sought out ever since being chased out of her home shortly after the discovery of her powers.

She wanted a home of her own, and someone to share it with, but it is not in his nature. He comes and goes like the wind; Remy simply is not one to be tied down, by anything or anyone. She knew that even before they officially became a couple. For Remy, once the fantasy becomes reality, once he succeeds in his conquest, he will move on eventually. It is pretty miraculous that they lasted as long as they did, considering how long their courtship lasted perhaps Remy simply wanted to savor his victory a bit longer than usual.

That must be why she doesn't she feel any surprise finding them naked and tangled in Remy's bed. Lorna looks up at her with an absolutely mortified expression on her face, she is clutching the sheet Marie bought for them in an effort to maintain her modesty. Marie simply can't muster any anger towards the younger woman. She too had experienced Remy's considerable charm first hand after all.

His reaction still hurts, however. He looks at her unabashedly; his ever-charming smile does not have even a hint of regret to it. As if her finding Lorna and him together is the most natural thing in the world.

Instead, she feels resigned, and wholly inadequate in equal measure, with a large helping of stupidity for thinking Remy would treat her any differently than all the other women he has bedded. That she could be something special, something that he loved and cherished. Trying her best to keep calm, she walks over to his dresser, picking up a few of the more sentimental items she has left there, and leaves the room without a word.

* * *

She is already halfway down the hall, right in front of her door before the full force of what happened hits her. She thought he might at least come after her, to apologize if nothing else, maybe even spin some lies for appearance's sake. She is wrong.

Fighting against the tears welling up in her eyes, she barges into Jubes' room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she proceeds to strip out of her clothing, the ones he bought her, practically tearing them off. When she finally manages to remove her skirt, she looks up and notices Jubes wordlessly staring at her in shock. Standing in the middle of her friend's room, in just her underwear, Marie makes a decision. Resting one hand on her hip, she points the other at Jubes' closet. "Jubes, I need the sluttiest outfit you have."

"Well, you've come to the right place chica!" Throwing her wardrobe open, Jubes rubs her hands together gleefully. Somehow Marie knew Jubes would be supportive and considering how expeditiously Jubes is working, she has no doubt Jubes must have realized what just happened. With the attention the gossip circle gives to Remy, the whole school will hear of this soon enough. It matters little to Marie though, with luck and Jubes help she will be well on her way out of here by then, and perhaps in the arms of someone that will make her forget.

* * *

Opening the door to that dive of a bar, the first thing that hits her is the wall of cigarette smoke, followed by the distinctive smell of vomit, alcohol, traces of urine and blood. Marie steels her nerves and steps inside, the heels of her boots stick to the floor with each step. The interior is dark, stale and damp, in the center stands a large foreboding steel cage. The bar is filled to the brim with the kind of men Ms. Grey is always warning her about. Older, rougher, grizzled men. She can feel their lewd gaze slither over her body as she walks by.

Some of that blame rests on her; she is wearing this outfit exactly for that kind of reaction. A tiny stretchy white tube top, short leather mini skirt, and long high-heeled leather boots. She fights the flushing of her cheeks as the room follows her every move, the smallest motion of her body caught and memorized. Pretending this is a battlefield she puts on her game face and saunters up to the bar. Ordering herself a drink with the most casual gesture she can manage, she turns around and scans the room.

This is not a pleasant place, and it sets off all sorts of alarms in her head. Most of the men here are not pleasant to look at, much less pleasant to be around. Even with all the repulsive combination of scent, she can still smell the body odor from the men closest to her. The few women she can see are worn, even the ones she knows are probably around her age, have a dull, resigned look in their eyes. Marie knows she shouldn't be here, but then she thinks back to what just happened, and all of a sudden she can't think of a better place to get what she believes she needs.

Taking a sip of her whiskey, she does her best to calm the nervous jitters in her stomach. Letting out a breath, she thinks back to everything that led her to this place, here and now. She always did everything she is supposed to do. Training as an X-Men from a young age, she worked hard to control her powers. Through all that time she can only recall one serious mistake, the cure. She was younger then and even more headstrong, foolish even. Somehow believing that the ability to touch would save her failing relationship with Bobby, she made her way to Alcatraz in secret.

Back then she couldn't even comprehend life without Bobby, he was the first and only boy she dated through high school. She thought they were going to college together, that the two of them had a long promising future ahead. The signs are obvious now that she thinks about it, Bobby always had a wandering eye she just never wanted to believe it. The sex was, well after Remy she knows it wasn't very good and did nothing to repair their relationship.

The cure failed less than a year later. Despite how he insisted that he never wanted her to take the cure in the first place, Bobby broke up with her, with the usual banal excuses. Only for her to find him less than a week later creeping around Kitty, giving her the smiles Marie always thought were meant for her alone.

She should have known better, she saw what almost happened on that frozen fountain. Kitty turned out to be a better friend than she knew though; they were friends long before either of them knew Bobby. While Marie knew Kitty felt something for Bobby, Kitty still turned him down quickly and unambiguously. That was four years ago, yet after what just happen the wound feels fresh and just as painful as ever.

After Bobby she modeled herself on Ms. Grey, throwing herself into her studies and her training. Trying extra hard, hoping the Professor and the teachers could be proud of her again. Over the last few years, she did everything a good upstanding and responsible girl should have done. Then Remy came to the mansion and now she finds herself here, in a dump like this, on a Saturday night, dressed like a ten-dollar hooker.

While she is reminiscing, some kind of a competition starts in the bar, the commotion lures her from her thoughts and towards the cage. A fight is starting; a bare-knuckled no holds barred kind of fight. One of the fighters is what Marie is expecting in someplace like this, a large, burly, and hamfisted giant of a man. But the other one, she feels something happening when her eyes find him. He is statuesque, athletic, wide chiseled back, long muscular legs, and arms like corded steel. She catches his profile, with the wild black hair, piercing hazel eyes and well-trimmed mutton chops, one word immediately springs to her mind, predatory.

The lock clicks into place on the cage, and Marie can't help but feel sympathy for the wild man's opponent. The man doesn't realize it yet but he just got trapped inside a steel cage with an apex predator. She has never been partial to violence. It is a necessary part of her job but she never sought it out or found any delight or excitement in it. Even while her eyes are glued to the cage she still finds the spectacle gruesome and disturbing. Still, she can't look away; there is an undeniable beauty in the way that man skillfully and viciously crushes his opponent, like watching a raging wildfire or the impending arrival of a tornado.

Observing that wild man fight, easily defeating a string of opponents the hour passes in a flash. When his eyes meet hers briefly at the end of the carnage, Marie finally realizes that her mouth is dry and she has yet to finish her second drink. Several of the burly men who had been openly ogling her all night rise from their table and start walking towards her, lewd grins on their faces. She remembers that table had groaned loudly when the last several matches ended. It is obvious that they are trying to compensate for their losses tonight.

It is a bit disconcerting to have all these men approaching her. Their eyes wandering everywhere over her body, yet not one of them has yet bothered to look her in the eye. She chooses to ignore them all. While she is interested in some company tonight and might be willing to loosen her standards a lot, she's not going to go dig through garbage.

Slithering up to her side, one of the overweight, rather beaten up and unkempt man runs a finger over her hand, his eyes lingering over her bust. Marie realizes that this is the very first man to be dragged out of the cage tonight. She grimaces at the touch, turning her head away from his rancid breath and slurring words, "What's a girl like you doin' at a place like this?"

She looks around warily as his friends encircle her, caging her in. A sinking feeling appears in her stomach, she might not be on a first-stringer for the X-Men but she did take her training seriously. Nevertheless, these are rough and tumble men, she is not sure if she can take all three of them in a fight. She rubs the power suppression bracelet, as distasteful as the thought of having these men in her head, even briefly, she is preparing for it if necessary.

"None of your business." She directs her answer to whom she thinks is the leader of the group, still trying to maintain her facade, even if she is getting more alarmed by the second. These types of men are not what she is hoping to meet tonight. A little voice in her head asks her what she is hoping to find here, but she has no answer.

An even larger man steps up to her, shoving his way through the wall of drunks around her. At first glance, Marie thought she might have found someone suitable for her purposes. He is a tall, burly man. Somewhat fit, and passably looking with a slight beer belly. Most importantly for her, he is clearly the leader of the group.

He walks right up to her, alcohol heavy on his breath, leaning in close, almost pressing up against her, he puts his arms around her shoulder, pulling her in close. All it takes is one look into his eyes for Marie to know he is the by far the worst man here.

"What a girl like you need is a real man." She barely stops herself from rolling her eyes at that pickup line. With no consideration whatsoever his hands slide up her bare arms, his touch is clammy and cold on her skin. Normally she would never even be the same room as a man like this, much less let him touch her. And even if she willingly put herself out there, there is no way she is going to let this filthy man molest her.

Marie shifts her foot back pulling further from his reach and settles into a more defensive position. "Maybe, maybe not, but I know you're not it."

She is being disingenuous, what he is asking for is exactly why she is out here. A quick, dirty fuck, a brief moment of pleasure to chase away her pain, her regrets, her insecurities. But now, her resolve is wavering, she doesn't think she can, not with these kinds of men.

"Come on babe, you don't know what you're missing." Fending off his revolting, wandering hands, Marie feels the man force himself closer to her, his lips hovering near her neck, his pungent breath assaulting her senses. She shuts her eyes, feeling just awful, something welling up inside her. She is tired of being treated like some kind of a plaything first by Bobby, then Remy and now by this fatass right here.

She reaches up to him pretending to pull him closer for a kiss, only to drive her knee straight into his crotch, followed by a stomp down onto his foot, her backstep is wobbly on the account of her high heels, but she manages to keep her footing. Steadying herself she slams her shoulder straight into his solar plexus, sending the man flying away from her with a grunt. The disgusting man lies whimpering where he fell, curling up and clutching his family jewels. Marie stands back up straight, glaring at the men still surrounding her.

"What the hell?! You fucking tease!" One of the bigger men around her yells out, slamming his hands down on the counter beside her. His already frightening face turning an angry shade of red, when he raises his hand again, she raises her fists in response. A large strong hand suddenly intercedes, Marie follows the muscular arm all the way back to its owner and is surprised to find that wild man standing there.

Now that he is closer she takes a moment to appreciate the sight of him. His certainly is handsome even more so up close, his stern hazel eyes flash in amusement as he looks her over. He grins and she briefly focuses on the unlit stub of cigar clutch tight between his teeth. Her eyes linger on his lips, and she licks her own in response.

"Fuck off boys, she ain't interested." His voice is deep, she can practically feel it reverberate through her, and her body shudders in response.

"Come on man, she's just playing hard to get." She almost sighs in relief when the men back away from her, hands raised. She is not surprised the man already cuts an imposing figure. Given what just happened in that cage, she herself should be wary of this man.

"She said no, ain't bout to repeat myself." The man's hands close into fists, the entire bar instantly quiets, and the faces of all the men still around her pale. One of them stumbles backward, right into a stool, and yelps in surprise. Her mystery man simple chuckles at the sight of several grown men fleeing out of the bar, spooked by their own clumsiness. She certainly has never seen men so drunk move so quickly. When she turns to her savior, he is already standing next to her, her unfinished drink in his hands. Marie's heart already racing from adrenaline beats even faster; from fear or excitement she is not sure. He gives her a lopsided grin and places her drink in her hands, silently urging her to finish it. Her fears faded away when he speaks, "This ain't no place for a lady."

Marie finishes her drink in one gulp. Adjusting her top, she feels a flutter in her stomach when his eyes flicker over her appreciatively. She smiles at him a real one, a first for the night. "Who said I was a lady?"

"No need to, got a nose for that kind of a thing." The man smiles back tapping his nose with an index finger. To her disappointment, the man then walks towards the bar singling for an old man behind the counter.

Sighing, the night is pretty much ruined; she was an idiot to listen to Jubes advice on where to find a man. She can still feel the tension in the bar; the bawdy noises that filled the room just a few minutes ago are reduced to a quiet whisper. At first, she thought they are all waiting for her, see what she might do, but she soon realized they are actually waiting for him, hanging on his every movement with palpable fear. She starts walking to the door and feels a thrill when she somehow feels him behind her, matching her pace.

She feels much calmer as soon as she is outside. The cold night air sweeps over her sending a shiver through her body. Pulling out a thin jacket from her purse she puts it on and wraps her arms around herself to conserve some warmth. On the edges of her vision, she sees him put away his cigar, and catches him getting a good look at her, while she unrolls the bottom edge of her skirt, returning herself to a more modest appearance.

Deactivating her bracelet with a sigh, Marie considers how her plan went awry so quickly. The almost painful tingling sensation sweeping over her body as her powers emerge is enough to distract her from noticing how close he has gotten.

"Need a ride?" He voice rumbles right beside her, in the time it takes her to pull away from his gaze, he's already covered what little distance that was left between them.

Marie considers her options. They snickered at her when she first left the school tonight. They saw the way she was dressed even if she had a jacket and the hem of her skirt was lower, they knew why she is leaving on a Friday night taking a taxi, there would be rumors. She knows they still are talking about her behind her back, hypocrites every one of them. Every one of those girls has done what she is doing right now, and far more often. She could return now, and wear her failure on her sleeves, but why would she? The night is still young and there is a very handsome man with her.

"Hey." Boldly she places her hand on his arm, "How about I buy you dinner? As a thank you, for back there."

"Buy me dinner?" He looks away seeming to consider her offer, then he looks back at her, eyes purposely roaming down her body, and answers in almost a low growl, "Just a warning darlin', I have a big appetite."

"I do hope we're still talking about food." She gives him a disbelieving look but then it melts into a saucy grin and they share a chuckle. Suddenly it dawns on Marie that she still doesn't know his name "Mister?"

"Logan." He offers her his hand.

Taking his hand, she watches in fascination when it completely engulfs hers, looking up towards him through her lashes she hears her name whispered to him before she can stop herself. "Marie."

"Marie." He repeats her name deep and low, rolling it on his tongue as if he is tasting her. Her stomach does several flips at the tone of his voice, and she flushes.

Now more than ever she wants to salvage this night, so with renewed determination, she takes his arm in hers smiling, "Come on sugar, I know just the place."

* * *

 **AN**

Next stop smutsville


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to Rick's BBQ ends up being rather embarrassing, Marie actually has never dined here at night, usually dropping by for a quick bite during a shopping trip. The ambiance is far different at night, tonight is a theme night and rather than a simple country diner she is used to the entire place is converted into a den of romance, complete with soft candlelight, semi-private booths, and even a pair of violinists.

Logan shuffles into the booth after her, she had expected him to sit opposite of her and instead he squeezes in right next to her. She intends to protest, but he is warm, she can feel it through his jeans and it radiates from his body now that he taken off his leather jacket. She resists the urge to lean into that warmth and instead chooses to focus on her menu, a menu she already knows like the back of her hand.

He opens his menu and after a quick glance sets it down in front of him. Glancing at her with a smirk. "So any suggestions?"

While she didn't expect him to ask her opinion, she is pretty certain what a man like him would like to eat. "The sirloin and the rack of ribs are very good."

"That does sound good." She watches as Logan flips to the correct page and nods. Raising his hand to signal the waiter that they are ready, he takes a big gulp of his beer. He looks at her over the edge of his glass. "And they have Canadian beer, who'd thought."

The food is delicious as she expected, and the mood is pleasant, romantic even. Marie is so engrossed in watching him, looking at his deft fingers, strong hands, the way his lips move, the flick of his tongue when he cleans himself of BBQ sauce, that she forgets to eat her own food.

"Not hungry darlin'?" She even didn't remember her own plate till he mentions it in the deep rough voice of his, his warm hand moves to rest over hers. She watches wide-eyed as he leans in closer, the pleasant sensation of one of his hand slipping around her, she feels so safe with him. His other hand still holding her hand, his thumb gliding pleasantly along her palm, a warm hazy settles over her mind and she forgets to choose her words carefully. "Oh, it's just that after what happened…"

She berates herself for the horribly mixed signals she is sending him. Taking him to this place during a romance theme night, Logan obviously thinks she will be open to certain things. He stops, pulling away just a bit but his hands stay where they are and he looks at her questioningly. Quickly realizing he misunderstood her, she squeezes his hand reassuringly and tugs him closer. "No, I didn't mean that. It is weird, but I feel safe with you."

Suddenly he is so close, his lips are almost touching hers and the heat radiating from his body washes over her. The brief thought of putting back on her bracelet is quickly discarded, the energy field that dampens her powers also reduces the sensation of touch and for some reason she has this urge to feel him without anything in the way. With her eyes half-lidded she leans forward to meet him, tentatively touching her lips to his, his muttonchops lightly pricking her skin. A voice in her head, the reasonable one is screaming at her, a proper lady should not kiss on the first date, much less do whatever this is.

Like she is expecting he is an excellent kisser, not that she has much to compare to, but according to many, Remy is a good kisser. As well practiced as Remy is, there is always something impersonal about the way they were intimate together. She understands that now, to Remy she is but one of many, treasured but not unique.

There is something more in the way this man is kissing her, he seems to taste every touch, taste every reaction he coaxes from her. He kisses her with a passion, a possessiveness that is at once exciting and foreboding. Nevertheless, she finds herself swept up in the moment and couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

It is just the opportunity Logan needs to deepen the kiss; his tongue sweeps across her lower lip, before sliding past it. One of his hands drops down to lightly caressing her inner thigh, the other over the thin fabric of her tube top, teasing her sensitive nubs till they pebble under his fingers. She is boneless in his arms, her mind only focusing on the heat of where their flesh meets. She lets those last few rational thoughts dissolve away and with it the troubles that have been plaguing her are gone as well, if only temporarily.

This is why she left the school tonight, this is what she wanted, a night of passion with a rough and tumble stranger, with no strings attached. They finally break apart panting, yet Logan just can't seem to get enough of her, he proceeds to kiss a trail down to her neck, as his hand roams to more intimate places. She blushes fiercely when he's explored far enough to know she not wearing panties.

She is not sure what she was expecting when she allowed him to continue his exploration up to the junction of her thighs. Whatever it was she didn't expect this, his touch is firm, sure, measured. His fingers leisurely charting her slick folds, his thumb lightly caressing her clit, eliciting a sensual gasp from her. Something warm and wet descends on a taut nipple, she feels herself drawn between his lips. Biting her lower lip hard when he rolls the sensitive bud between his teeth almost painfully then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Despite the incredible sensations assaulting her, and the whirlpool of thoughts and emotions within her mind, somehow her boring, reasonable side temporarily manages to seize control. She pushes against him lightly, pressing her legs closer together. "Logan, wait."

"It's alright, Marie," Logan mumbles as he shifts to lick a sensitive spot on her neck. His dexterous fingers continue to stimulate her, causing her hips to buck against his hand seeking more contact, more friction, more pleasure. "Relax, let me take care of ya."

Her thighs fall open once more as Logan pulls her right leg across his lap, capturing her lips again in a more demanding kiss. She can't help but whimper when he pushes a finger into her slick, wet heat. She clutches him tighter in embarrassment. "Logan wait... someone might see."

"Don't worry darlin', they're all busy too." Marie cautiously opens her eyes and looks over Logan's broad shoulders to find that he is indeed right, most if not all the couples have like them retreated deep into their booths. She feels a second finger join the first, reaching into her and sliding across that spot inside. She bites hard into his shoulder to prevent her from moaning out loud, and lets the ecstasy sweep over her.

Logan keeps a measured pace, soon she is once again tittering her on the edge this time he seems intent to keep her there. The simulation combine with the kisses and nips he is inflicting on her neck and lips forms a potent cocktail of bliss and frustration. She tries to arch into his kisses and grind into his touch but he easily keeps control, knowing the exact amount of simulation to give her.

"Logan... Please…" After the first climax, she is so sensitive, but also so close, practically writhing in lust and arousal. She is not sure if she wants him to continue or stop. Her sensitivity combined with a strong sense of modesty pushes her towards a decision "I don't... I can't..."

"Yes, you can darlin'," He nips her earlobe lightly and she just knows he is teasing her, his fingers working their maddening rhythm inside her.

"Please! I can't.." She has a hard time controlling her voice or any other part of herself and she is sure that if he doesn't stop now, she will betray their activities to the entire restaurant. Her hips start bucking involuntarily, and her wall squeezes around his fingers.

"There we go." She can almost feel him smirk in response. Suddenly his pace changes, his fingers curl inside her, his thumb rubs rapid circles into her bundle of nerves and his other hand unerringly finds the sensitive peaks of her breasts, the sharp tug of her rigid nipple sends her over with a muffled scream.

"That's it. That's my girl," he mummers into her ear while holding her against him, keeping her from spasming wildly, deep in the throes of her orgasm. Forcing her to simply relax and let her climax wash over her. Once the aftershocks of her release finally subside she finds his arms still comfortably wrapped around her, her clothing adjusted neatly and aside from a few remaining shudders, it is as if nothing happened to her at all. She feels him placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "Ya ready to go?"

She then realizes she must have lost track of time, the table is already cleared and he has paid the bill. She pouts at him, "That's not fair, this is supposed to be my treat."

"Trust me darlin', I definitely got a treat." Heat rises to her cheeks again when reminded of what and where it just happened. Fuming at his insufferable smirk, Marie crosses her arms in annoyance, but he draws her in closer, breathing in her scent deeply, and rubbing her lower back. "Let's get ya home."

* * *

Driving down the country road towards the school, Marie enjoys the comfortable silence in the car. Her body is still tingling from before and the bumps on the road are not helping at all. Yet one thing still weights on her mind, considering what happened at the restaurant, the man she is with is no stranger to sex. She can't shake the feeling that he is letting her down gently after finding her less than desirable. Why else would he be rushing to get her home after what happened?

Glancing over at Logan, her lips curl at the smug look on his face, and her doubt fades just a bit, the result of his hand currently caressing her bare thigh. Placing one of her hands over his and giving it a squeeze, a thought comes to her mind. He's managed to keep her off balance all night, and she wants to do something that will keep his interest. Taking her compact out of her purse she pretends to refresh her makeup while pondering her options.

"My compact!" The road to the school is windy and bumpy. Logan did not seem to make much effort avoiding the potholes that litter the road. The jolt sends her compact flying from her hands and down right between his legs. Before he can respond she bends over into his lap, reaching into the space between his legs.

"Hey, it's alright, ya can grab it later." So intent upon trying to recover the compact given to Marie by her mother, she is unaware that she is pressing her chest into his thigh. After a considerable amount of fumbling, her fingers finally find the compact. She sits up and flashes him a victorious smile. "Yes! Got it"

Logan must have found the squirming and her sudden motion distracting, as he swerves to avoid oncoming traffic. The physics of the maneuvers send her crashing back into his lap.

"Darlin'." Pressing up against him as she is, she feels the full effect of his growl as it rumbles through her. She's known him for barely a few hours but she thinks that it's the good kind of growl, the kind filled with promise. And then she feels him react to her, and her heart races. He hardens against her, and she can feel the burning heat of him, his hard length straining against his jeans. It is the first physical proof that she's had that he finds her attractive.

Running her hands along his well-muscled thigh, she raises her head to kiss him along his neck, taking in his unique musk before palming his length. Slowly rubbing him through his jeans she whispers in his ear, "And looks like I found something else."

"Ya did that on purpose." There is an amused rasp in his voice.

"Maybe." Everything happened totally by accident, but he seems to really enjoy what she is doing to him. Marie makes the little fib not wanting to seem like a total amateur in his eyes.

Unzipping him, she slowly slides her hand inside and gasps when she is met by his hard and hot cock. She runs her finger along the length, lingering on the sensitive flesh near the tip of his member. He is thicker and longer than she is used to and her stomach flutters at the thought of taking all of him inside her. Logan's hands stroking her inner thigh bring her from her daydream, as does another growl from him "Ain't nice to tease darlin'."

"Who says I'm teasing? Giving him a few tentative strokes with her hand she leans back down and kisses his tip. His tip is already glistening; coated with pre-cum. Taking a light swipe of her tongue she finds the taste unfamiliar and only slightly unpleasant. She's done this only once before, with Bobby and he wasn't at all pleased with her performance, the reaction was horrifying enough that she didn't think she would do this again.

His hand caresses its way up her back to her neck; he tangles his hand into her long tresses and nudges her impatiently. With quite a bit of apprehension, she takes him into her mouth, her tongue swirls around the head as she descends. After that first time, she did practice a little hoping to improve; this is the first chance she has to test out her skills. Another small bump in the road, the motion thrusts his cock into her mouth just a bit and she feels her teeth scrape against his member.

Marie freezes in place, cursing herself for being such a klutz. Bobby all but screamed bloody murder when she did that on accident. Logan instead jerks his hips up, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. "Fuck yes! "

With a surge of confidence, she begins to bob her head over his lap, licking and sucking, occasionally scrapping him with her teeth, relishing the way he reacts to her. It is wonderful to know that she is the one doing this to him, he probably has had a countless women, but here, tonight he is only thinking of her. His hand grips her hair tighter, and the rumble in his chest gets louder, he barely struggles out his words, "That's it! Just like that."

Emboldened she works him deeper into her throat, as much as she can bear and increases the pace; her face flushes at the lewd sound coming from the act. Logan suddenly pulls her from his lap. At first, she thought she did something wrong, but the look in his eyes dispel all thoughts of that. He looks frenzied with lust and roughly yanks her to him for a bruising kiss. "We're here."

It takes Marie a few minutes to realize that they are in the parking lot of a motel. "This isn't the school."

By then he's already tucked himself back in and walked around the vehicle. The passenger side door lurches open, with one arm Logan hauls her onto his shoulders. "Change of plans."

She is not sure how he manages to lock up his car, open the door to his room and bolt the deadlock all the while kissing and groping at her. Yet somehow she is now pressed up against the door of his room skirt hiked all the way to her waist, her breasts exposed and a hunk of a man looking at her like she is the most important thing to him in the world. He tugs on her hair, exposing her throat to him. She gasps at the strange mixture of pain and pleasure when his teeth bite down on that spot, followed by the sensation of his tongue soothing the aching mark he made. The act is so possessives that it leaves her weak at the knees.

Logan takes a step back, and looks at her over several times, straining against some invisible binding, hunger easily visible in his eyes. "If there is any part of that outfit ya like, ya better take it off now."

Under the intensity of his eyes, Marie can barely recall her own name, much less what she is wearing at that moment. Right before she can come to a decision about her outfit, he presses her once more against the door, his hands easily lifting her by her hips, and as if by instinct her legs wrap around his waist. She first hears the fabric ripping, before the sting of her skirt finally giving out at the seams. His urgency stokes the fire within her, and she clutches him tight.

He swiftly lays claim to her lips, one hand finding its way to her breasts, teasing her nipple with flicks of his finger. She moans into him, and he draws her tongue into his mouth. The sound of a zipper opening bringing a bit of sense to her mind. She is not sure if she can blush any harder at the strange hang up she has somehow developed, she pleads with him regardless, "Please the bed."

The room is suddenly in motion, the ceiling spins above her, and in the next moment she finds herself lying on the bed. Logan is braced above her. One hand pinning her wrists down over her head as the other spreads her legs apart before him. He leans down to touch their foreheads together, the tip of his cock barely brushing against her wet slit. He looks into her eyes and time seems to stop for them. All sorts of thoughts appear in Marie's head some are berating her about protection, others can't believe that she would bed a man like him on the very first night out no less. Those voices and others are drowned out by a sense of triumph. Logan had his pick of women this night, yet it is her, poor little Marie that has his interest.

He surges into her in a single thrust, all the way to the hilt. Seemingly an eternal moment of him piercing her, stretching her, filling her, then contentment, bliss. She locks her ankles around his back, her nails leaving ephemeral marks upon his back. Arching against him, kissing any part of him she can reach, forcing a gasp of pleasure from her when he slowly withdraws and surging all the way back in.

It is all too much, fear, anxiety, excitement, and pleasure all the feelings that have been building up all night are suddenly released in an explosion. Logan did not tarry, rutting into her at a feverish pace, driving her into the bed with each forceful thrust. She hears herself screaming for him as his hand roams over her exposed body, leaving possessives marks in its wake. Any other night all this might have been too intense perhaps even painful, but not tonight. With this man, she is somehow able to experience a new height of pleasure.

As the crescendo builds a second time, enough conscious though slips through to remind her that she will be sore tomorrow, that she should have insisted on protection. Yet to her elation she found herself not caring for any consequence. As the tension nears its peak, Marie finds herself only in this moment, a woman with her lover. She is at once both completely within herself and far outside of it. She can sense the faltering of his rhythm and the tensing of his muscles, see his head fling back, his eyes shutting and hear his roar as pleasure gives way to release. She feels him pulsing inside her and she clenches around him tightly in response. Leaping over the edge after him, feeling each spurt of his hot seed so deep within her stirs up something primal, a simple truth, she is his and he is hers.

* * *

 **AN**

One more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Nestling in Logan's arms, her eyes flutter open to the dawning light. It is so different waking up with someone in bed, especially after spending half her life alone. Due to various reasons, but mostly because of her powers, her lovers rarely spent the night. Even when they did there was always a degree of caution involved, either she is afraid or her lover is. Last night was an incredible experience; sex has always been an activity of precise planning and execution. Never has Marie simply gone at it with a man till exhaustion and then fallen asleep in his arms.

Now as the night fades into day, she can admit to herself that last night was extremely reckless, she put him in extreme danger just so she can feel better about herself, after getting dumped. Not something a responsible woman, a respected teacher should do. As if he can sense her darkening thoughts, he slips his arms around her and pulls her flush against him. She tense slightly but soon relaxes as he nuzzles her neck from behind, his excitement pressing against her. "Marie."

"What's the matter darlin'?" Tilting her head she exposes her neck to his lips and tongue. His hands roam over her body stirring a new desire within her. She moans when he deftly slides his erection between her legs, sliding it against her slick folds.

"You shredded all my clothes." What's left of her outfit from last night is scattered about the room. Marie lets out a huff when all he does is smirk at her, and his hands proceed to roam once again. She pushes his hand away and with great reluctance, untangles herself from him.

Standing up from the bed she wraps a thin bed sheet around herself. Before she can walk away she catches his eyes lingering over her body, and even considering everything that happened last night, she still can not help the blush on her cheeks. Folding her arms, she tries to send him a glare. "I need to get back to the school"

He reaches out to her and she lets him drag her back onto the bed. Enveloping her from behind, he sucks on her neck before whispering in her ear, "It's Sunday. Don't tell me ya run a Sunday school or somethin'."

"And if I do?" She almost moans that out. Logan seems to know exactly how to touch her, and she knows if she doesn't stop him soon she will not want to leave.

"Call in sick." Logan is growling again. He nips at her shoulder, while his arms move to cup her breast, teasing her still sensitive nubs, gently pulling on them, letting the aching tips slide between his fingers. "Take ya back first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know, it's not that simple" He is just too good at this; Marie can barely keep herself focused. His hands wander lower and her legs part in invitation. She just knows that if he reaches his intended destination that she will be lost. The responsible part of her mind makes one last push, and she bolts up from the bed, her body still trembling from his touch. "I have lesson plans I need to get ready, and clothes to replace."

"Alright darlin', alright," Logan rises out of bed as well a smug grin on his face, apparently giving up for the moment. He strides over to the dresser, grabbing his pants. "How bout ya take a shower and I go and get ya somethin' to wear?"

"Yes, thank you." Marie can't help but follow his every motion as he dresses; she couldn't get a good look last night, thanks to their passions. Now she is actually regretting turning him down. She loves the movement of his muscled back and remembers how it felt under her hands or the shift of his hips as he entered her. Forcing herself to turn around she resolves to make the shower a long and cold one.

* * *

The cold water is not helping, the marks on her body, the dull ache between her legs, so many little things remind her of last night's exertions. If she's not careful her mind wanders, soon followed by her hands, doing their best to mimic how he touched her last night. His strong yet gentle hand, that seems to know how to push her to her limits and keep her there till she is ready to burst. She can feel them right now gliding over the smooth plains of her stomach.

"Why so cold?" His voice startles her out of her fantasy, she would have slipped if it were not for his hands now holding her tight against him. His body had felt unusually hot last night, radiating warmth like a furnace. Under the cold rain of water, the heat is even more pronounced almost like he is scalding her.

Steadying herself against the tiled wall, Marie manages to cobble together a thought, just barely. "C-clothes?"

"Being delivered, gonna take a few hours." He pushes her against the shower wall, even though the cold water is now turning temperate, she shivers. Parting her legs Logan pulls her hips to him, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance. "How bout we take advantage of it."

With a sudden thrust, he buries himself inside her. Marie gasps at the invasion, still a bit tender from last night. Holding himself inside her, he relaxes her with tender caresses, punctuated with the occasional nip to her neck or pinch of her nipples. Having already worked herself up during her daydream, it does not take long for him to have her teetering on the edge, and that's also where he holds her.

"Logan…" she manages between moans of pleasure and frustration. She arches her back and tries to grind her hips into him, to no avail. He effortlessly maintains control of their pace. "Stop teasing."

"Does my girl wanna cum?" She can hear the grin in his voice. He is doing this on purpose and if she weren't so close to the edge she would have slapped him in the face. She tries to push back against him again, but he snaps his hips, his hard length slides against that spot at the perfect angle, turning her legs to jelly, but still not enough to push her over.

Resigned to the situation, Marie ceases her struggles and moans out what he wants to hear. "Yessss!"

Pulling her up flush against him, he increases his pace, while nipping at her neck, "Stay the night and ya will, many times."

"Logan! I can't!" She has responsibilities, to the school, to her students, she wanted one wild night to forget herself. She really should not give up another day to this reckless undertaking. He does not respond with words instead he tugs her hair back and pulls her into a kiss. She moans into him and lets his tongue slide between her lips. His fingers work their way down and circle her aching clit. When he breaks the kiss and bites into her neck, it all becomes too much. "Okay, okay, I'll stay. Now please!"

A few quick flicks by his fingers send her screaming over the edge, her inner walls clamp tight around his member, and with a roar Logan pulses inside her, flooding her with warmth. She turns her head burying face against his broad shoulder and sinking her teeth into his arm. The last few powerful thrusts force her into another climax.

* * *

A knock on the door stirs Marie from her slumber. She feels the bed move, when he rises out of it, followed by the sound of indistinct conversation. By the time she is waking up, he is clad in his jeans and already walking back. Sitting down next to her on the bed he places several large boxes beside him.

"Logan?" Sitting up she rubs the sleep from her eyes, shielding them from the afternoon sun shining through the windows. She catches his eyes flickering over her appreciatively, and shyly wraps the white linen around herself. It is so strange to feel like this in front of him considering what happened last night and this morning. Yet she can't help it, before she can embarrass herself any further she changes the subject. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Clothes." Logan unceremoniously tears open a package and dumps the contents in front of her.

There's a full matching outfit inside, the expensive kind. She picks the top up; the fabric is cool and smooth in her hand. She smiles incredulously at him, "It was just one skirt..."

"Yeah, wasn't sure what ya like so…" He waves his hand over the boxes and shrugs his shoulder. "Been told this is a 'spring collection'."

It certainly was the avant-garde she recently saw during the Paris fashion week. "Logan, all this is too much I can't..."

He smiles that sexy smile of his, one she is becoming fond of, and passes another, smaller package to her. "Indulge me."

Marie gives him a skeptical look before carefully opening the package. She finds a light green silk negligee inside, one she's wanted since she first saw it in a show. Carefully she holds it up against herself. "Lingerie… you bought me lingerie?"

"Among other things." He crawls onto the bed, leaning close to her, and whispers in a raspy voice, "Wanna see ya in them."

Rolling away from him, giggling, she throws on the negligee and walks over the wall mirror on the other side of the room. Striking a few provocative poses in the mirror, she smiles flirtatiously back at him. "I don't know... I already like this one, wouldn't want you to rip it up too."

He is behind her in a few long strides, his hands circling her waist. Pulling her flush against him, his hands slide up her body, one hand cupping a breast, the other rising to caress her face. "Can always buy ya a few more darlin'."

Marie leans back against him; she loves how liberal he is with his touch. Yet it comes with a bit of guilt, he does not know that at any moment, with even a tiny slip of her control he could die by her hands. Shuddering as his hands slip between her legs and his mouth finds its way down to her neck, she can't shake the feeling that even if he did know, the danger might just spur him on.

With one hand he slowly strokes her inner thighs and teases her lips with the other. Trailing his kisses to her ear and whispers, "Ordered us some dinner, gonna take a bit to get here though."

She feels his arm muscles tense and then suddenly Logan lifts her up in the air with ease and sets her on the nearby dresser. Parting her thighs he pulls her closer to the edge. His hands glide up her legs, he leans in for a kiss. It is light, gentle not at all like how he usually kisses. Pulling back slightly he smirks, "So, I was thinking dessert first."

She watches with bated breath, as he drops down to one knee. She feels the scratch of his mutton chops along with her inner thigh, then closes her eyes and gasps out loud when a hot wet feeling reaches her center. The sensation soon fades; opening her eyes she finds him smirking up at her, "Fuck, ya taste wonderful."

She flushes hard at the remark; she's read articles about this, about making things pleasant down there. And of the lovers she's had, none has taken to this with such enthusiasm. It's not the first time someone has gone down on her, but the animalistic way he relishes the act is proving to be more of a turn on that she ever expected. Any further thought on the matter is lost when his tongue finds its way to her clit, teasing her with a few light flicks before he sucks the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

"Oh My God!" The sensation is almost too much, on instinct she tries to close her legs. His hands prove to be stronger, spreading her wider, he pushes a finger into her. She clenches around it tightly and flings her head back in ecstasy when his tongue swirls around her clit. A second finger joins the first, together they find that spot inside her, her body tenses, her mind goes blank and the world fades to white.

When she comes to, at last, she finds herself still on the dresser, with Logan standing comfortably between her legs, holding her to him. That smug grin is back on his face and his hands gently rubbing along her back. Leaning in close he brushes his lips against her, and she can smell herself on him. Lifting her off the dresser he looks right at the door when a knock is heard. "Ready for some chow?"

"Oh my! He wasn't there when I…when I.." Blushing crimson Marie places herself behind him and looks at him in embarrassment.

Logan picks up a sheet and wraps around her, running a finger along her cheek. "Don't worry darlin', that ain't something I'd share."

* * *

Marie finishes buttoning the last button on her new blouse just as the first light of dawn filters in through the curtains. She turns an affectionate smile towards Logan, who is just starting to wake. She finally managed to wear him out late last night, and despite the few hours of sleep she managed to get, she feels oddly refreshed. Her smile widens when she sees him groggily reach for her on the bed. A few minutes of watching him feel around the bed she calls out to him, "Over here sleepy head."

Logan blinks a few times, before sitting up on the bed stretching. Marie enjoys the play of his muscles as he moves off the bed. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, "Mmm, ya look beautiful."

"You were watching me." She lets his hands wander just a bit; enjoying the last few minutes she has with him.

Logan brushes her long auburn hair to the side and nips her lightly along her neck. "Wish ya could stay longer."

She covers his larger hands with hers and stops them from wandering too far, and sighs at his persistence. "Logan you know I can't, its Monday."

"I know darlin'." He stays behind her, before taking a deep breath and starting to get dressed. Just as she finishes with her makeup he starts walking out the door. "Gonna check us out and pull the car around."

* * *

The ride back to the school is comfortable, almost intimate, but Marie knows it won't last. She picked him for a reason; men like him don't stick around. They like to keep things nice and simple, and as if right on cue Logan speaks, "Look I gotta be away for a job, probably few weeks"

From what she has read in those magazines Kitty collects this is a pretty standard excuse. Even if Logan looks completely honest saying it. He will say that he is going to be busy and he will try to call or text until eventually, he fades from her life.

"A job?" She wants to ask more, and even though he said he would be back she doesn't want to get her hopes up, doesn't think anything can come from this. A smooth clean break is what is best for everyone. There is a pang of sadness at the thought; she really feels that they have a connection. But this is how it should be. As much as she hoped for something more, this was never going to be more than just a one-night stand. She puts on a brave front and a lovely smile, just for him. "I wish you luck then."

"I'll call you when I'm back." His claim catches her off guard, and she is about ready to call him out on his bald-faced lie. Considering that they never even exchanged phone numbers. Then before she can he presses a cell phone into her hands, a large, bulky, and ugly phone probably older than she is, it is a burner phone if she ever saw one.

She finds it difficult to respond, Logan is an odd person, just when she thought she figured him out he pulls something like this. Her mind is racing to find a reason, and only one comes to mind, he must be married and now wants to keep her on the side. She can't keep the disgust from her voice when she eventually finds it. "You want to call me on a burner phone?"

He actually looks over, one eyebrow raised, smirking, a look that says she is an idiot. "Darlin', that's an Iridium Satellite phone. I work in all sorts of backwater places, that's the only phone that works everywhere."

"Just thought that-" he starts to say something else, then frowns and reaches towards the phone. "If ya don't want me to call-"

"I do!" Marie pulls it away from his hand and tucks the phone into her purse in a flash, "I just- I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'll call." He didn't look at her, but there is something in his voice, it almost sounded like he meant something more.

* * *

It is still early when they arrive at the front entrance of the mansion. The courtyard is still quiet, and mostly empty. Logan pulls up by the curb and puts the car in park. For a few long minutes they sit there together in silence. Neither of them seems to want the moment to end. He finally makes the first move, opening her side of the door for her. She isn't even aware of how he got there. Before her mind can catch up he has her pressed up against the side of his car, his strong arms encasing her.

"Logan... we can't," she warns him, after glancing around them. There are no students around right now but she is certain the teachers are up and about. She looks at his grinning face and unconsciously bites her lip, fighting back her urges for the sake of propriety. This whole silly situation is making her feel like a teenager, stealing a kiss after a date.

"One more for the road." He wasn't really asking. His hands move to circle her waist, and he presses in closer.

"Lo-" She opens her mouth to protest, and he seizes the opportunity to press home a kiss. His tongue slides passed her lips and dances with her own. Marie beats her fists against his wide chest a few times to little avail and soon closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss.

When he finally breaks the kiss she whimpers in protest. Opening her eyes to his rugged smiling face, she knows she must look the sight, rosy-cheeked and glassy eyed. Her heart rates jump higher when he leans in again, and she tilts her head, preparing to receive another kiss. Instead, she hears him whisper into her ear, "Can't wait till next time."

She is of a mind to retort that there might not even be a next time, but Logan is already halfway to the gate before she has the sense to close her mouth and form the sentences in her mind. Out of the corner of her vision, she can see Jubes through the second story window, gaping at her before quickly disappearing from sight. Sighing, Marie starts walking towards the door, mentally bracing for the barrage of questions that are sure to greet her.

* * *

 **AN**

Thats it thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
